Valentine
'''Valentine '''is the 26th character, and one of the few characters who does not represent a country. He was added with Egypt and Super Saiyan in Update 1.5. His Power Shot is similar to South Korea's Power Shot and is considered fairly weak. He is a five-star opponent in Arcade. __TOC__ Playing style Valentine's playing style is rather defensive. Appearance He has curly, orange hair, and a white painted face. His mouth and nose are painted red and his eyebrows are blue. He has three black dots underneath his eyes. All the make-up he is wearing makes him look like a mime clown. He has green eyes and wears a red and white striped hat in the player select screen, with protruding spikes that are green, yellow and black colored. However, in matches he is seen wearing a small, brown clown hat. He seems to be a reference to Ronald McDonald, the McDonald's clown. Power Shot: Valentine Shot Valentine's Power Shot is called Valentine Shot. When he starts his Power Shot, he says, "Valentine shot!" Then, a lot of candy (chocolate bars, lollipops, boiled sweets and so forth) appears to stream out from Valentine's head. Those sweets don't have a purpose except for distracting the defender and disappearing when they hit the ground. Then, the ball shoots forward. The reason the Power Shot is not good is because the actual shot is a simple straight line that can be seen as a slower version of South Korea's shot. It just goes straight forward and can easily be countered or deflected. However, if the defender does get hit, they turn into a jack-in-the-box. This can easily be kicked back into the goal, setting Valentine up for an easy goal. In the jack-in-the-box state, you can still block the ball; you just can't move. A funny detail about his Power Shot that not many people know, is that the ball changes color on its way to the goal. It can turn blue, green, red, purple and pink. Costume Valentine doesn't own a standard Costume. Unlock Requirements In order to unlock Valentine, you must win without using Dash against 27 characters in Arcade. You can also pay 2,500,000 points to unlock him instantly. Headballs Unlock = Yes ✔️ Tips and Tricks Even though Valentine's Power Shot is fairly similar to South Korea's shot, there is a small difference in blocking it. To block South Korea's Power Shot, just jumping in front of him was enough; to block Valentine's shot it's recommended to move forward as well. To easily block his shot, jump a little bit later than you would to block South Korea's shot. Valentine's Power Shot travels slower, so time your jump accordingly, and take enough time to move forward while jumping. You can also kick to counter it. When you use your power shot yourself, don't rely too much on the after effect, but try to score out of the power shot at once, without the opponent touching it. You can do this by using Valentine's shot close to your goal and high in the air. History Trivia *He is the 5th Non-Country in the game. *He is the second character with orange hair in the game, the first being Netherlands, the third being Ireland and the fourth being Madagascar. *He is one out of a few characters whose hats can't be kicked off. *There is a remarkable difference in his appearance in the Player Select Screen and during matches. In matches he wears a small brown clown hat, in the Select Screen he wears a bigger, red and white striped hat. *After being hit by Colombia's Air Shot, Valentine will be wearing a bikini so he/she might be a girl. *Valentine's head structure is (¯), an unusual round head form, which makes it hard to block power shots and score headers with him. Category:Characters Category:Non-Countries Category:Male Characters Category:Orange Haired Characters Category:Green Eyed Characters Category:Characters With a Weird Skin Colour Category:Characters With Curly Hair Category:Characters from Update 1.5 Category:Characters Wearing a Headcloth Category:Characters Without a Standard Costume